


Wherever You Are

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [87]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Hospitals, M/M, Misgendering, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Fell lifted his head and looked past the students chatting with him post-lecture towards the door. "What are you doing here?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1043
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Wherever You Are

Dr Fell lifted his head and looked past the students chatting with him post-lecture towards the door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Heads turned, and the first-year students saw Dr Crowley leaning against the doorframe.

He scowled back at Dr Fell and snapped, "Trying to get hold of _you_. You left your phone off again."

The students glared at him in near-universal disapproval of him daring to snap at dear Dr Fell.

Dr Fell himself frowned, but seemed unfazed. "It couldn't wait?"

"No, angel." Dr Crowley grimaced, and shifted his weight. "One of the ducklings is in trouble. Are you coming or not?"

"Oh. Well. In that case." Dr Fell bustled himself into his coat and looked as if he was going to walk straight through Dr Crowley. "Let's get a wiggle on."

Dr Crowley peeled himself out of Dr Fell's way and they left together.

Behind them, in the classroom, a torrent of speculation broke out. Why would a vicious Botany professor come to the opposite side of the campus just to talk to a sweet Literature professor about ducklings unless there was something else going on?

"You remember Luc?" Crowley said, once they were in the Bentley and racing down the road. "Graduated a couple of years back?"

Aziraphale wrapped plump fingers tighter around the handhold and just nodded, not protesting the speed.

Crowley stared straight ahead without needing a reminder for once. "The hospital called me. Seems ey gave them my name as next of kin when they admitted em. Kid's hurt, angel, and there's something else there too. Nobody'd put me down for next of kin if they had another option."

"I would."

"You're biased. You married me."

"Precisely, my dear. And I decline to be nobody."

Crowley rolled his eyes and swung them into the hospital carpark, finding a space as close to the entrance as he could, and gritting his teeth against the stabbing ache already nestled in his leg. It hadn't appreciated crossing campus like that, and now there was a hospital to navigate too.

Aziraphale looked over at him, then eased himself out and circled around the back of the Bentley. He lifted the lid of the boot, reached in, and pulled out the plain black folding cane that Crowley had taken to keeping there for emergencies. He unfolded it as he finished his circuit, and held it out without a word.

Crowley grimaced, but took it without spoken complaint, and swung himself out of his car onto the cane's support.

When they got inside, Crowley leaned against the counter, wearing his best 'friendly' expression, and let Aziraphale do the talking.

Aziraphale gave the details with a brisk efficiency that would have astonished any student used to hearing his rambling lectures, finishing, "My husband and I received the call as next of kin."

"And your relationship with the patient is...?"

Aziraphale smiled a shade too warmly, turning his round face slightly uncanny. "Guardian."

The keys on the keyboard clattered as the receptionist ran the data and when the approval came back, gave them directions. "Luc is signed off to depart as long as he has someone to go with," he informed them.

Crowley nodded a curt but civil thanks and headed for the lifts. The sooner they got em out of here and to somewhere that didn't misgender the poor kid, the better, but he wasn't going to correct the man's choice of pronouns until he knew whether Luc was out to the hospital.

They found Luc sitting on the edge of eir bed, head hanging, looking wretched. Ey looked up as they paused in the doorway and eir eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You came."

Crowley looked around for a chair and, not finding one, settled for perching on the bed beside Luc. "'Course we came." His voice was rough but warm, like the rasp of a cat's tongue grooming a friend.

"I'm sorry," Luc whispered, "I didn't have anyone else to ask..."

"S'ok. You got us."


End file.
